colorar
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: Colorar é, me disseram uma vez, tornar vermelho.


(n/a: O narrador é arbitrário e pode ser quem a sua imaginação preferir.)

Fic feita para o Amigo Secreto da JL. Para Lih, com todo meu amor s2

* * *

**colorar**

Eu os observei por muito tempo.

Ela tem uma história complicada e um nariz bonito. Com os anos, posso ver sua mão escorregar do ombro de Severus Snape para cair e encaixar gentilmente na de James Potter. Muitas pessoas se perguntaram, muitas pessoas comentaram nos corredores. Ela não é o tipo de garota que abandona os amigos, por que ela o fez? Eu me pergunto: Ela percebeu que ele era moldado para ficar sozinho? Como Lily Evans e James Potter acabaram juntos? Ela sempre soube que amava James ou percebeu em um dia de chuva?

As perguntas são infinitas. Mas só pelo fato de ter acontecido, tinha que ser tão, tão bonito, que as respostas tornavam-se insignificantes.

**#**

Quando fecho os olhos, são eles que vejo. Eles riem, ou ficam aninhados no sofá do salão comunal, ou fazem coisas bobas de casais normais e as cenas se repetem milhares de vezes por baixo de meus cílios, até que todos os meus dias se resumam a isso e a tarefas de Feitiços. Ela gosta de Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele, de Poções, Transfiguração e vôos noturnos.

(Às vezes tomo um par pelo braço e finjo que somos eles.)

**#**

Chove e as portas de Hogwarts aguardam abertas pela passagem de todos os estudantes que estão, aos poucos, chegando, descendo das carruagens aladas. Há alguns garotos do sétimo ano, esperando pelas namoradas. Algumas garotas correm ao encontro deles com seus cabelos molhados. Ele a espera, distante dos outros. Peter, Sirius e Remus estão logo ali, conversando.

(Ele a ama.)

Ela chega e ele passa a mão por sua cintura, antes de entrarem. Alguém poderia dizer que eles o fazem de maneira exatamente igual aos outros. Mas aos meus olhos, aos meus olhos, eles são muito diferentes.

**#**

Ele diz: "Senti sua falta, nós não dançamos mais que uma vez nesse ano, querida", enquanto ela franze o nariz em uma caretinha, e se encosta no ombro dele.

**#**

Ele escreve concentrado e Lily deixa de enrolar mechas de cabelo nos próprios dedos para perguntar o que ele está fazendo (ele não faz anotações durante as aulas, ainda que as ouça com atenção). Ele diz que é uma carta de suicídio. Quando termina, chama Sirius, e pede para que ele assine _aqui_. Ela ri silenciosamente, esperando que o professor não note, enquanto os olhos dele brilham e não saem de cima dela.

Ele dirá em outra aula qualquer: "_As coisas que você me faz dizer, Lily. As coisas que eu digo pra chamar a sua atenção_", e os olhos dela brilham, e o coração dela acelera.

**#**

Eu posso imaginá-los, deitados. Eu fecho os olhos e os vejo deitados, virados um para o outro, com a cabeça na metade da cama e as pernas balançando sem apoio, eu fecho os olhos e tudo que vejo é ele encostando o nariz nas sardas dos ombros dela por alguns minutos ociosos antes de voltar a deitar a cabeça normalmente e de ficarem assim por horas.

Eu fecho os olhos e me lembro de quando eles demoram um pouco mais, em uma tarde ensolarada, estudando no dormitório dele, e de como ela desce as escadas, corada.

**#**

Se James pudesse coordená-la em uma posição no tempo, localizar seu amor no infinito, Lily seria 4:30 da tarde. A hora perfeita para um espirro, para atravessar a rua em um dia frio ou para contar uma pequena mentira antes do chá.

(Colorar é, me disseram uma vez, tornar vermelho.)

**#**

Eu não sei se eles tinham medo, se era como se houvesse um prenúncio do que estaria por vir, forte o suficiente para sentir na pele. Eu não sei se eles só viam as coisas acontecendo, mas se era difícil imaginar que aquilo realmente pudesse acontecer. Naquela noite James conta:

"Há uma lenda aqui na Inglaterra," ele diz, "de que as pessoas só percebem quando morrem quando não se vêem mais no espelho."

Ela corre a mão por suas costas, até chegar a seu cabelo. "Hummm", ela murmura, "macio".

Eu não sei se ele sabe que vai ter o consolo de morrer antes dela.

**#**

Ele está deitado no chão do salão comunal, depois dos NIEMs, em um canto mal iluminado. Sua cabeça está apoiada na própria mochila. As sombras acentuam os ossos de seus dedos finos em uma posição estranha e ele mal parece estar vivo. Lily não tira os olhos de suas mãos. "James", ela o cutuca. "James". Ele abre os olhos devagar e põe a mão aberta bem na frente de seus olhos. A aliança dourada reluz mesmo no escuro.

**#**

Eu tenho tanta certeza de que se eu voltasse no tempo e se, por meio de um toque, eu pudesse mostrar à Lily Evans do quinto ou sexto ano a relação que ela teria com aqueles garotos, se eu pudesse fazê-lo, eu tenho certeza de que ela passaria todos os milhões de próximos segundos esperando que tudo acontecesse. Ela esperaria, como James esperou, como eu espero.

**#**

A última vez em que eu os vejo é noite e ela o espera no Beco Diagonal, observando um gato na vitrine.

(Ela o ama.)

Ele chega e passa a mão por sua cintura com elegância.

"Como você se sente nessa noite bonita, Srª Potter?"

"Muito bem, meu amor, muito bem."


End file.
